


r18 explicit content viewer discretion advised

by owo xD (happyneurotoxin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, fucky fucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyneurotoxin/pseuds/owo%20xD
Summary: basically some very very sexual sexy content





	r18 explicit content viewer discretion advised

Kev came home from his job at the sex shop after a long day, and found that blobby had committed suicide by mistaking sulfuric acid for vodka. Stupid blobby. Rest in peace. 

He then walked into the bedroom to mourn blobby when he found farmer boi in just his overalls, with a tent showing up between his legs. "You seem sad. Want me to yee your haw?" He asked. "It's been a long day out on the farm too for me, Kevvy."   
  


"Please." 

They decided to skip foreplay, already too hot and bothered by each other. Kev had forgotten about blobby's dead fucking body on the kitchen counter as they ripped their clothes off.   
  


"You ripped my fucking overalls- I'll forgive you for it, country boi." 

They both had lube in their pockets, and Kev bit the wheat out from between farmer boi's teeth, s m o o c h i n g him in the process. Farmer boi spread the lube onto his two fingers, and shoved them quickly into Kev's ass. They only got around two minutes of this before Kev was already whining to get on with it. Farmer boi shoved his 10 incher into Kev's ass, yeehaw'ing the whole time until they both spilled into and over themselves.   
  
"Kev?" 

"Yeah?"

"I killed the dude in the kitchen." 

Kev lubed up again, but this time he shoved both of his arms up farmer boi's ass and tore him apart, effectively killing him in the process. 

He planned blobby's funeral the next day. 


End file.
